One Week
by Skyla1
Summary: A TxT one shot


Disclaimer: Attention! Skyla owns nothing of value. All I've got is a jar of M&M's and you can't have them!  
  
A/N: I don't know where I come up with this stuff. Here's another random one shot by Skyla. By the way, if anyone has ever questioned where my loyalties lie between F4xTsukushi pairings, I really love them all equally. Now I present a short TXT paring for all those who love that cute violent idiot.   
  
One week  
  
The soft clacking of her heels echoed against pavement with each step. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts a second leaving her in her own euphoric daze. Life had finally come to a calm routine, the one thing she sought most out of her less than ordinary life. The passing of a week used to bring a sense of impending dread for what horrors would await her, but now everything was different. She now looked forward to the end of the week for it would soon lead to the beginning of another. She smiled lightly recalling a simple rhyme her mother had whispered to her in while she slipped from the real world into slumber.  
  
Hey, hard working virgin! a voice yelled from behind her. He slipped her one of his killer smiles that causing the girl beside him to turn into bumbling idiot at her good luck to be so close to this perfect man.  
  
She stopped in mid stride and turned around glaring at him. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!  
  
Too many to count, he cockily stated back at her. If it makes it any better you're my favorite virgin! His laughter filled her ears making her break out into an uncontrollable smile.  
  
Baka! I've got to go before I'm late for work. She waved a hasty goodbye and continued to walk down the street towards her intended destination. When she stopped at the corner to cross the street she turned around catching him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Akira leaned back against the wall combing his fingers through his hair laughing. He never got tired of getting her all riled up. It was almost laughable that a girl so plain and common could have captured the hearts of F4. He casually tossed her a wink only half hearing something about a baka and work. Shrugging he refocused his attention on the girl by his side. His date for the night blushed at his gaze resting upon her face. She innocently shied away in fear she would be swallowed whole by this magnetic force pulling her towards him. In an attempt to soothe her nerves, he reached cupped her chin in his hand planting a small chaste kiss on her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered open to see his gentle smile.   
  
_Monday's child is fair in face,  
  
_The light changed and she was pushed along with the rest of the traffic across the street. She glanced down at her watch making note that she still had some time to spare before her shift would start. Slowing down her pace, she passed through the busy shopping district. The long row of exclusive boutiques displayed mannequins modeling a wide array of clothing and colors mesmerizing the eyes. Her eyes stopped upon a rather large slightly tattered poster display hanging on the side of a building apparently forgotten long ago.   
  
Toudou Shizuka, she sighed to herself. She was the model for perfection, a life like version of the Venus de Milo. She was the woman every girl wished she would be and paled to ever compare to. Her soft pink lips curled into a smile while her warm eyes blankly stared back at her conveying nothing ore than serene contentment. It was the well-practiced face of a true lady of proper society, to be seen and not heard. Little did they know behind the beautiful face would turn the tables around shattering her preserved doll like image. She opened the door and walked away.  
  
_Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
  
_Her gaze intensified to see that she was not the only one admiring the old display that had never been taken down. Inside she could feel her heart breaking all over again for her loss as well as his. Hanazawa Rui stoically stood in front of the photograph intensely staring into the face that sent him across the world to win back what he felt rightfully his. Even though they had parted years ago, the pain still sat heavily in his heart. It was too late by the time he had realized his foolish mistake- she belonged to no one. He reached a gentle hand up to the paper smoothing out the worn edges.   
  
His body turned rigid for a moment at the slight touch of something warm entwining with his hand. However, his body relaxed when he turned to see the bright face of a woman who had the ability to melt his cold heart, capture it, break it, and mend it all at once.   
  
What are you doing here? she softly asked.  
  
  
  
With nothing more than concern and affection in her eyes she smiled for him pulling him out of his melancholy brushing away all the confusing mixed emotions in his mind and soul. She tugged at his hand pulling him away from his past leading him away from the dark alley into the busy street lit up by the sun's rays.   
  
It's a beautiful day and there's no point in wasting it, she laughed. Her girlish laughter surrounded him enveloping him in her warmth.   
  
Silently they strolled down the street taking in all the life around them cars whizzing by, couples walking hand in hand secretly whispering loving words lost in their own private world, and families carelessly meandering by after a long day of playing in the park or amusement park headed towards home. She snuck small peak up at him wondering what could be playing through his mind, but saw nothing but a blank expression showing no indication of interest in anything really.   
  
_Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
  
_She did the only thing she could do after releasing a tiny sigh. She squeezed his hand a little tighter getting his attention. He turned towards her immediately remembering she was by his hide. She nodded her head at him before turning away and smiling at what lay ahead in the road. They never needed words to say those unspoken words. Slipping her hand away from his, she walked away.   
  
He sadly watched her figure disappear into the crowd. Within their brief interlude she had changed everything around him again. No matter how much he had pushed her away, she somehow managed to burrow through the icy exterior to find the lonely child within. For a moment, his eyes flickered in hope. He looked towards what was in front of him for once seeing the world around him that he had shut out, and for the briefest moment, he smiled just a little smile. Alone, he walked away from the busy path towards the empty one he had seen her smiling at seconds before. The future was a path he needed to find all on his own.  
  
Tsukushi continued walking knowing that the only way to help him would be to let him find his own peace not one that could be provided by someone else. She looked up at the crystalline blue sky above watching the clouds pass by. One day he would find it.  
  
Glancing down at her watch she hurried her steps. Deciding to change her direction and use a shortcut, she ran through the gates of the park hoping to cut through. Her eyes gleefully watched in awe as a lady in a fine silk kimono passed her taking the tiniest of steps with a grace as if she walked on water. She looked up to see a building not too far ahead that she recognized as a cultural center where people could go to learn and watch the traditional tea ceremony. Tsukushi looked down at her own hands laughing to herself at the idea of how no matter how hard she tried it was the one thing she could never truly master herself. Shaking her head, she looked up to see a familiar man dressed in the traditional costume open the shoji doors.   
  
He stepped outside into the gardens taking slow steadied steps in some sort of daze. There were signs of strain and stress in his face, but after what appeared to be a deep breath his face relaxed. As he began to take the first step leading to another pathway something slipped out from the inside of his robes. A piece of paper of some sort dropped to the ground with a quiet thud. Not realizing that he had lost something on his journey he continued walking.   
  
she called out rousing him from his quiet revelry.   
  
  
  
She fell into place besides him holding the envelope in her hands. You dropped this, she breathlessly gasped after running after him.   
  
The smile on his face dropped. Thank you, he numbly replied. He accepted the envelope and clenched it in his hand.  
  
Tsukushi winced at the realization of her unintentional faux pas. She slapped her palm against her forehead for not recognizing the same letter that had arrived in her mailbox a few weeks ago. Quickly thinking of something to rectify the situation she impulsively blurted the first thing that came to mind. What are you doing here?  
  
My old teacher opened up this place. He pointed towards the building. He was the one who taught me how to perform the traditional tea ceremony that my father forced me to learn for clients. Now my teacher opened up this community center to teach anyone who wants to learn this old practice. He asked me to come down and help out once in awhile. I'm just waiting around for my next lesson. The tone in his voice remained steady showing no signs of awkwardness between the two.  
  
I see. You're lucky that you can do that. I'm afraid my hands were not meant for that kind of thing, she laughed.   
  
Are you going? he asked cutting right to the point and brushing aside their polite conversation.  
  
She looked down at her feet finding something oddly fascinating in the way her shoelaces were tied into two neat symmetrical bows. Knowing she could not prolong the inevitable any longer, she looked up meeting his gaze. I'm not sure yet. If our schedules permit, we might go. Are you?  
  
I don't think it would be appropriate if I made an appearance.  
  
Oh. Well, she still considers you a friend, and I know she's probably looking forward to seeing you. What happened occurred a long time ago and you've both moved on.  
  
Yes, we've moved on, he glumly sighed.   
  
I should be going. Think about it. Yuuki would want you to attend her wedding.  
  
We'll see.  
  
Tsukushi turned to the left away from the gardens and the lonely man. Something within him seemed to have died a long time ago. The boy who seemed to turn love into nothing more than a trivial emotion for the weak-minded had found himself knocked senseless by it. A simple sweet hearted girl that believed he had nothing but good in him had made it her mission to make him see otherwise. He pushed her away farther and farther. By the time he realized the strange attachment he felt for her was that one emotion he believed incapable of possessing, love, it was too late. Her heart had moved on, while his remained the same. It was too late now, and he had no right to take what was no longer his for the taking.  
  
You were so close to learning what real love is, she muttered to herself.   
  
Behind her she could hear the footsteps running towards the spot. She glanced at the woman about their age profusely apologizing for her tardiness. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from her run in a very constricting kimono. Soujiro nicely put an arm out for her to take and lead her into the building. The faint blush deepened as she gathered her wits and realized how handsome her instructor was.   
  
_Thursday's child has far to go,  
  
_She ran the rest of the way towards the small bakery where she had continued to work at through high school and now in college. The offered promotion to a managerial position training the new high school girls that worked there and substantial increase in pay had been enough to coerce her to continue her tenure. With a few minutes to spare, she rushed inside relieving the last shift and helping out by taking a few orders herself.  
  
After the line of customers disseminated, she bid farewell to the two girls that had spent the afternoon working. Quietly she leaned against the counter looking up at the clock wishing for time to go faster. It was the time of day between the afternoon and night where the place seemed to be dead. The tinkling bell over the entrance awakened her from her daydreaming. Two girls strolled in arm in arm laughing over some private joke.  
  
Sorry, we're late, they chirped in unison.  
  
It's okay. We're pretty dead right now anyway. Why don't you two go get changed?  
  
The two girls smiled and nodded their heads. They proceeded towards the back room giggling over some new topic one friend had mentioned.   
  
Memories flooded into Tsukushi's mind remembering the times when she and Yuuki were just like those two. She reached for her purse beneath the counter and pulled out an envelope similar to the one Soujiro was clutching earlier. She stared at the words announcing the engagement and impending marriage of her best friend and a man she had met and fallen in love with in Canada. From her previous letters, Tsukushi had gathered enough information from Yuuki that he was a good stable man that no less than adored her. She laughed recalling the first letter Yuuki sent her mentioning the young man. She had thought he was insane pursuing her the entire semester in their freshman math class. He was crazy alright, crazy in love. Although she felt like a traitor for supporting Yuuki in forgetting Soujiro, she knew in love there would always be winners and losers. Yuuki deserved her happiness from someone who never doubted his feelings.  
  
_Fridays' child is loving and giving,  
  
_Hours later, Tsukushi wearily slumped down into a chair after bidding farewell to their last customer. It had been a long night and for some unexplainable reason, it almost seemed that every single person in the city was in need of some sugary baked good from their establishment. Although it was still an hour or two until closing time, she decided to call it an early night. The two girls working under her were more than eager to agree with her decision. Seeing as how it was still early enough for the two to catch a late movie, she shooed them out the door demanding they enjoy the rest of the night. Now she sat alone in the locked café rubbing her sore feet. She stood up and proceeded to clean the glass display cases with a rag until she could see her own weary reflection.  
  
Hard work never bothered her much though. She had studied hard while working through high school, and somehow she managed to graduate. Her high school experience had proven more difficult than most girls mainly due to a certain group of boys, F4, especially one by the name of Doumyouji Tsukasa. It was an emotional and physical roller coaster filled with trials and tribulations, but they made it through. She entered with thoughts of just barreling through the years to make it out alive, but somewhere along the way she had let herself be swept up into a world she never thought possible of belonging to. He went to hell and back for her, and for that she was glad. When he had left her, she had fought to bring him back. Somehow they had survived together.  
  
_Saturday's child works hard for their living,   
  
_The dark streets illuminated by the faint flicker of the street lamps lit the path ahead of her. Fireflies danced in the air attracted to the bright light above. She walked alone hugging her coat tighter to her shivering body in a weak attempt to fight off the cold. From behind her arms grabbed her pulling her back. On reflex, she elbowed her attacker feeling him lurch over in pain. Ready to run, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Why did you do that?!  
  
The sense of pure terror in her subsided replaced by a faint amusement. She turned around and offered a hand to her boyfriend sitting on the ground clutching his stomach. I didn't know it was you. What kind of person goes around grabbing people from behind like that?! she yelled in defense.  
  
You should have known it was me. This is what I get for going out with a psychotic woman like you.  
  
Who are you calling psychotic? Anyone would have reacted the same way. Baka! It was your fault for startling me like that. What are you doing here anyway? You told me you had to work late at your father's company.   
  
What?! Am I not allowed to visit my own girlfriend?  
  
No one told you to come here so late at night.  
  
Fine. I'm going home.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
In a huff, she began to walk faster towards her apartment a few steps away. Feeling quite aggravated at his stupidity for starting a fight over what was a basic innate act of self-defense; she rummaged through her purse for her keys. Upon finding her missing keys, she looked up to see the door already open. Doumyouji dangled his set of keys in her face.  
  
You're so damn slow, he grunted and walked inside.  
  
She shoved passed him ignoring his presence all while cursing herself for giving him a set of keys to her apartment. Making a beeline for her bedroom, she walked into her safe haven and slammed the door shut behind her. A few seconds later, the sound of the front door slammed shut marking Doumyouji's departure. A half hour later, she reemerged from her solitude. A shower and change of clothes had been good therapy to the foul mood her boyfriend had put her in. Her stomach rumbled in protest of being feed as soon as possible. She agreed to her stomach and proceeded into the kitchen. To her surprise, a bag of her favorite take out from the restaurant down the street sat on the counter. Doumyouji always hated that she ate there deeming it as poor commoner food and refusing to set place in the place let alone sample any of its food. She broke out in a smile knowing it was his own way of showing her he was sorry for yelling, which quickly turned into a frown after realizing that he had left thinking she was still angry. She rushed out of the kitchen wanting to grab her purse to go run and go find that sweet idiot boyfriend of hers.   
  
Going somewhere? a voice asked from the couch as she ran past.   
  
she yelled in surprise freezing her in her place.  
  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace.   
  
I'm sorry, too, she whispered back. As peaceful of a moment it seemed, the loud rumble of her stomach soon broke it.   
  
She sat him down on the couch and went into the kitchen returning with two plates of the take out. Tsukushi couldn't help but laugh at the childish way he picked at his food and smelled it before taking a small bite of the food. The look of distrust towards what was given to him soon disappeared and was replaced with a smile. This isn't half bad.  
  
I told you so, she laughed as she devoured her entire plate.  
  
There goes another week, he sighed leaning back on the couch rubbing his temples. His jacket lay strewn on the arm of the chair. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his crumpled dress shirt.   
  
I almost forgot it was Sunday, Tsukushi commented. She felt herself being pulled back. Arms grasped her around the waist. Without putting up a fight, she leaned her head back into his chest listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.   
  
I love Sundays the most.  
  
she laughed.  
  
Because I know that at the end of the day, I get to spend it with you. His face lit up into a smile like a little kid on Christmas as he hugged her tighter and surprised her with a kiss covering her mouth with his.   
  
In response, she closed her eyes and played the last few lines of the rhyme in her head.   
  
_The child that is born on the day of the Sabbath day,  
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay._   
  
Fin


End file.
